A World Of Wonder
by degrassibear
Summary: Newly accepted into NYU, Clare Edwards is ready to expirence the wonders of life with none other than Eli Goldsworthy.  College life has much more in store for them then they expected... Sequel to Home for the Holidays!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! For those who read home for the holidays, this is the sequel! I really hope you guys like it. Keep in mind; I'm not in college, so tips from people that are would be amazing! Or anything at all you want in the story, send it! I'm writing this for you guys, so let me know! I love you guys! Oh and I have 99 reviews for home for the holidays, so if anyone put one on to put it up to 100, I will be very excited!

_Flash Back:_

"_Eli…."_

"_Clare…."_

"_I got in!"_

_End flash back_

Clare's POV:

I had a week before classes began at NYU. Eli had done a very good job at showing me a tour of the city. I actually love New York a lot more than I thought. City life always seemed so loud to me, but I was wrong. It's a rush, a buzz, life. I am absolutely in love with this place.

Tonight was my very first dorm party! Everyone had been moved in, so it was sort of just an unsaid that a party shall be thrown. Honestly, I'm a little nervous, but Eli is going to come with me, so I'm sure it will be fine.

Fine with the party that is! What about clothes! What do I wear to this kind of stuff? I know exactly what to do, ask Fiona, who happens to be my roommate. She pulled a few Coyne strings, and got enrolled in fashion! Adam was so excited when found out I thought he was going to pee on himself.

Just my luck, Fiona walks in the room with about a thousand bags, all with designer names across them, "Hello Clare!" She was bright today.

I smile, "Good shopping day?"

She nods, "The best. I bought all the good stuff so we have plenty of choices on outfits. But I bought you the best top and I think you're going to love it!"

I raise an eyebrow, "Fi, you didn't need to get me anything. I can't possibly accept that."

She wave her hand, "Pish posh Clare. We're friends. What's mine is yours."

"Fiona you're the best!" I wrap my arms around her and she happily hugs me back.

"I know." She jokes. Fiona walks over to the bags and pulls out a pair of black skinny hip huggers, "Go put these on."

The jeans are gorgeous, but they look like they would hurt, "I can't."

Fiona crosses her arms over her chest, "Go. They'll look great."

"Fine." I take the jeans and slip into them. Surprisingly, they fit really well. That shows me not to test Fiona's fashion skills.

"What do you think?" I ask her as I do a little three sixty.

Fiona smiles, "Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful! I have the perfect top." She rambles through the bags and pulls out a blue strapless shirt with lace. It's not really as lingerie like as it sounds. It's actually really pretty.

I smile and take it. I slip off my shirt in exchange for the blue one. It highlights my good curves giving me a nice body.

Fiona sequels, "You look hot!"

I blush, "Does it really look good?"

She nods, "Perfect!"

88888888888888888888888888

Eli shows up at my dorm a little after 9pm, "Hey beautiful." He says as he kisses my cheek.

I blush, "Hey there."

Eli looks at my shirt and licks his lips, "I just might have to get you out of that tonight, but it looks damn good on you."

I giggle, "I'm glad you like it. Fi went crazy shopping."

"Where is she anyway? Adam said they we're coming." He asked.

I shrug, "I'm not sure actually."

"So do you want a beer?" Eli asks, completely catching me off guard.

"WHAT!"

Eli chuckles, "Clare, come on. You're at a college party. Do you want a beer?"

I really don't want to be the only person without one. Darn you peer pressure, "Umm yeah, I'll have one."

Eli smirks, "Miss Saint Clare asking for a beer. I've done nice work." He walks away before I can think of a good come back.

I wait around for a minute. I now see why everyone has beers, something to do with your hands. I feel so awkward just standing here. I was so relieved when Eli came walking back with two plastic cups and… Adam and Fiona!

Eli hands me the plastic cup, "Drink up beautiful."

I sigh, what the heck. I take a big sip. It doesn't taste awesome, but I'll drink it. I notice all of them are staring at me with wide eyes. I slowly lower the cup from my mouth, "What?"

"What do you think?" Eli asks me.

I shrug, "It's not bad."

Fiona and Adam clap, "Way to go Clare!"

I roll my eyes. I have only been at college for a few days and I'm already having a blast. This will be a great four years.

Eli wraps his arm around my hip, and whispers in my ear, "You look so sexy my Clare. Tonight you're all mine…" Oh boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry for like no updates lately, expect a bunch this week. I'm wrapping up stories so I can start new ones! I hope you guys like this story! I really do want ideas though! So please please please send them! I love you guys! Don't forget to review! Thanks!

Eli's POV:  
I woke up with Clare's beautiful naked body next to mine. Her glowing pale skin looked so tempting. I just wanted to lick her all over her body, but she rarely let me do that. This is why I loved college; no parents to interrupt us.

I started to lazily run my finger tips from Clare's cheek down to the hollow of her throat. As creepy as it sounds' I love to study Clare's body. If her body was a class, I would be the top student.

I continued to move my fingers over her sides down to her hips. I was very glad she didn't wake up as I circled my fingers around her hips. Clare started moaning and I immediately pulled away my fingers. I saw Clare's toes curl as she moaned, "Mmmm Eli…."

I smirked; Clare was having a sex dream. I loved when I got to watch her have these. She got so into them and it was a total turn on. If I'm not careful, Clare and I will spend the day in her room so I can have my way with her.

Clare started to touch herself, and my erection began to grow. She was so cute, even in her dreams she blushed. Clare's hands were getting awfully close to her area and I had to stop her or I might explode.

I softly gripped her wrist, "Clare, wake up."

Her blue eyes slowly opened, "Eli….?"

I kissed her forehead, "Good morning love."

"Good morning Eli," Clare started to push the covers off of her until she realized she wasn't wearing anything under those covers. She blushed as she pulled the covers back up to her chin.

I chuckled, "Don't be embarrassed baby, I'm naked under here too."

She blushed even redder, "Eli, where's my tee shirt?"

I look at the floor, but those are her party clothes, "You want to put your party clothes on?"

She shakes her head.

"Do you want me to grab you something?" I ask her.

She nods eagerly, "Please?"

I get up and before I can slip on my boxers, Clare pokes my bare butt with her toe. I chuckle and turn around, "Trying to sneak a cheap feel?"

She giggles, "Cute butt."

I roll my eyes and toss her my dead hand tee shirt she stole from me. She rolls back the covers, giving me a quick glimpse of her plump breasts before she tugs on the shirt. I go to her underwear drawer and grab a black silky thong out of the drawer and hand it to her. She always gets embarrassed when I touch her underwear, but she took it, looking grateful.

After Clare was dressed, well sort of, she layed back against the pillows. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I wish we could just lay here all day…" She trailed off.

But I don't see why we couldn't, "Why can't we?" I ask her.

She looks at me like I'm crazy, "We can't just lay here and do nothing."

I roll my eyes, "I don't see why not."

"Well we have…. I don't know." She failed at arguing.

"See! It's not like we have parents to force us out of bed with buckets of water. Let's take the day off." I try to convince her.

She isn't giving up that easily, "What would we do, just lay here?"

I chuckle and whisper in her ear, "Oh the things I want to do to you my Clare… I want to take you're gorgeous body and lick you all over."

Clare turned ten shades of red, "Really?" She asked slyly.

I nodded eagerly, "Yes! Can I?"

Shyly, she nodded, "Mm hm, if you want to."

I flipped around so I was on top of her, "You never cease to amaze me Clare."

8888888888888

Three hours later, Clare and I stumbled out of her room, freshly showered and VERY happy. Clare clung to me tightly and I smiled as we walked to the dinner a few minutes from campus.

When we got to John's Dinner, I opened the door for her. She smiled and crawled into the red vintage booths. This was my favorite place to be and I was so happy to share it with her.

When it was time to order, Sarah, the waitress came by to take our order. She went to school with us too, "Eli, it's so good to see you! How was your summer?" She asked.

I smiled, "It was good I got to spend it with Clare here, so it was awesome."

Sarah faked a smile, "So this is the famous Clare? Joy."

Clare's face fell, but she picked up a fake smile, "Nice to meet you."

Sarah tried to sound nice, "Like wise. So are you two kids going to eat?"

Clare nods, "Yes, I'll have a cheese burger."

I smile, "I'll have the same."

Sarah nods, "Coming right up," She lightly strokes my hair, "Eli, it was good to see you."

She walked away and Clare glared at me, "I hate her."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you all for being such wonderful reviewers! I love you guys! Please let me know if you have any suggestions for this story, because I have NONE so I need some help! Once again, thank you for being the best reviewers ever! I love you guys so much! Don't forget to review! On with the story!

Clare's POV:  
It was beyond obvious Eli and Sarah were close. I found out she had a few classes with us and it seriously pissed me off. She was constantly joining our study time so we couldn't make out and everywhere we went, Sarah was there! She even has a tramp stamp on her lower back! Don't get me wrong, I love my Eli tattoo, but she totally hits on my boy friend and she has a tattoo reading the name: Tony, in fancy cursive.

Anyway, since I barely got time with Eli in school, he slept over almost every night. It's not like Fiona would mind, she is never here, always with Adam.

I hate to admit it, but I have become the girl who has sex with her boyfriend so he won't leave her. I hate it, but if Eli left, I would die. So we have sex, all the time.

, , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , ,

Eli and I had just finished up a wonderful round and we lay in my bed trying to catch our breath. Eli rolled on his side and looked me in the eyes, "Clare, what's going on?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? Nothing's going on."

Eli shook his head, "No. Something is wrong. You have been acting strange."

"How have I been acting strange exactly?" I ask.

"Clare I have spent every night here for the past month, we have sex every day, and most days more than once, you barley do any homework, what's wrong?" He sounds concerned, not mad, concerned.

I shook my head, "Is it so wrong to want to have sex with my boyfriend?"

"It's not wrong, but it isn't you either," Eli takes my hands in his and I hesitantly allow him to, "Talk to me. Please?"

I take a breath, "It's your friend, Sarah."

"What about her?" He asks.

"I don't like her. Or the way she acts around you or the way she treats me." I tell him.

Eli looks sympathetic, "Clare I'm sorry, I should have known she would bother you. When I met her last year, she was going through a rough time, so I was nice, but she is like obsessed. I can't just tell her to go away, that's so mean."

I glare, "Eli I love you, but if she doesn't go away, I will."

Eli clutches me tighter, "No! No. Please, no. I'll fix this. She just doesn't like not having guys in her life. I feel like if we set her up with someone, maybe she will leave us alone?"

I nod and hug Eli, "I like that idea."

Eli buries his face in my neck, "I like you."

I giggle and we begin to kiss, but before it gets too far, Eli looks in my eyes, "Never leave me?"

I nod, "Never." And we begin to make love. Not have sex, make love.

, , , , , , , , , , , ,

I was lying around my room catching up on missing assignment and watching reruns of CSI when Eli busts into my door, "I found a guy!"

I start giggling like mad, "Eli is there something you want to tell me?"

He glares at me and jumps on the bed tickling me sides, "Not so funny now is it?"

I start wiggling trying to break free, "Okay, okay! I'm sorry!"

Eli releases my sides, but holds me close to him as we lay against to the pillows. I look up at him, "So what did you need to say?"

"I found the perfect guy for Sarah. He's athletic and I heard a bunch of girls squealing about his "Oober sexiness" Plus, he happens to be my good friend."

"So who is it?" I ask eagerly.

Eli calls towards the door, "Dude, come in!"

My door opens and I look at the face standing in front of me. He can't be serious! He wants to fix Sarah up with him!

"Hey Clare…"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! So I am excited to inform you guys that I will be posting new stories next week! But that also means the ending of stories, so please don't hate me. I will be ending I Think I Want To Marry You, and Baby Anyone, which will have a sequel. But the squeal is not what I'm talking about, that will go up in two weeks probably. Hopefully two new stories will go up next week, maybe one depending on my time. I really hope you guys like this story, and please review because I am six away from 40! So let's get there, shall we? I love you guys!

Eli's POV:

Clare's mouth flew open when Wesley walked through the door. I don't know why she is so shocked. He's the school's quarterback on the football team.

Clare jumped off of the bed to hug him, "Wesley! When did you start playing football?"

Wesley smiled wide at her, "Clare, it's so good to see you! I started playing last year actually, you know after I graduated early. I didn't want to be the school loser."

Clare's face dropped, "You weren't a loser, you were great." Clare turned to me, "You never mentioned you knew Wesley, or that he went here!"

I shrugged, "You never asked."

Clare threw a pillow at me, but I chuckled, "So man, are you in? Every football star needs a girl by his side."

Wesley nodded, "Yes! I would love to meet Sara, I'm sure she is a lovely girl."

Clare started laughing her head off until I poked her side and glared at her. She regained her composure, "Sorry. She's … really … sweet." Clare looked pained to say it.

Wesley looked happy though, "So when do I meet her?"

Clare looked at me, "Yes Elijah, when?"

I rolled my eyes, "Tomorrow night, we are going on a double date."

"Where?" Wesley asked.

"A club." Eli said nonchalantly.

I'd never been to a club! I bet Wesley hasn't either, but I'm excited. "Really? That sounds like fun!" I squeal.

Wesley doesn't look so sure, "Uhhh guys, a club? Aren't those a little unsafe?"

Same old Wesley. Eli chuckled, "No way, dude it will be fine."

Wesley shifted his weight uncomfortably, "But we are under twenty one."

Eli pulled out two plastic cards, handing one to me and one to Wesley. Fake IDs. I glared up at Eli when I read the name, "Clara Edwin? Really Eli?"

Eli nodded triumphantly, "I say it fits you. And don't worry about Sara, she already has one."

"Of course she does." I whispered.

"So are you in?" Eli asked Wesley, ignoring my comment.

Wesley debated for a minute, "Alright … I'm in."

A/N: Sorry for short chapter! It's just a filter!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I feel so terrible it's been so too long since I have updated this one! It's a show week, plus finals, so please bear with me, I'll be updating more soon I promise. Anyway, I hope you guys haven't lost any interest in this story, I know Wesley seems a bit out there, but I have a thing for incorporating other characters, I thought about using older ones, but none of them would have been in college and I think it's going to be better since Wesley is really unexpected. Anyway, enjoy and I hope you guys review! I love you all so very much!

Eli's POV:

Clare was getting dressed when I heard her scream from the bathroom, "It's too damn tight!"

I ran into the bathroom to find her trying to get her dress on, but she was having problems getting it over her sexy hips. She looked really frustrated, but it was actually kind of hot. I tried to remove the smug smirk from my face, "Need some help?"

"Eli it doesn't fit!" She scowled.

I walk over to Clare and place a soft kiss on the top of her silky back, "Baby why don't you just change?"

She shakes her head, "I don't have anything else to wear to a club! I had to go out and buy this and it doesn't even freaking fit!"

"Clare, relax, hold on I'll find you something." I reassure her.

Clare looks skeptical, "Eli, I love you, but what do you know about women's club attire?"

I chuckle, "A hell of a lot more than you, Clare you would burn up in that tight wraps dress."

Clare rolled her eyes as I went through her closet. I pulled out a pair of her black skinny jeans before I went to my closet and grabbed one of my band tees and a pair of scissors. I cut one of the sleeves from the shirt so it was more of a strapless on one side. I took out one of my smaller leather jackets and handed it to her, "Go change."

Clare nodded and smiled at me gratefully before slipping into the bathroom. I sat down on the bed and waited. And waited. And waited. And for another half hour I waited.

Eventually, I got off the bed to see what the hell was taking her so damn long, but she beat me to the punch. Clare came out, minus my jacket, looking drop dead sexy. I smiled like an idiot before I got up and smothered her sexy lips in kisses, "You my dear look damn gorgeous."

Clare blushed a deep red, "Do I really?"

I nodded, trying to repress a smile, "Really, really, sexy."

Clare giggled, "I didn't know you had such good fashion sense, I should alert the media!"

I playfully cover her lip gloss covered mouth with my hand, "You wouldn't."

She nodded, "I would."

Clare's soft tongue pokes my hand and I remove it, "Gross Clare!"

She giggles, "You like it."

I roll my eyes, "Maybe."

, , , , , , , , ,

When we got to the club, we waited outside for Sara and Wesley, they were meeting us. The music was loud and Clare looked nervous. She was practically hiding in my side, "Clare what's wrong?"

She sighed, "I've never been to a club before and I'm kind of nervous, I mean I know that there's grinding and drinking…."

Oh no, she thinks I'm going to pressure her. I look into her scared blue eyes, "Clare don't worry, baby I'm not going to pressure you to grind or drink or anything."

She shakes her head, "But Sara will be doing all that and I don't want you to get bored with me."

I roll my eyes, "Clare I love YOU. Not Sara, you, so please don't be jealous of her."

She nods, "I know you love me, and I love you too, I don't know what's gotten into me, I don't want to be a jealous monster."

I roll my eyes, "You couldn't be a monster if you tried, it's probably just a phase…." I started to trail off but Clare nudged me, oh joy here they were. Wesley looked terrified.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! So here's the deal. My boyfriend broke up with me today so I am really stressed out and need a good distraction. But I need to forget about it for now, so you will be seeing a lot of me during the next twenty four hours. I hope you all understand. And if I take my pissyness out on any chapters I'm so sorry! I promise happy endings for every story! I love you guys!

Clare's POV:

Oh my goodness! Sarah looked like a slut! What was she wearing!

She had on a pink leather skirt so short you could practically see her butt. She was wearing a black corset crop top. To make everything worse she had on six inch black stripper heals!

Wesley looked really nervous when he waved, "H- hi guys."

Sarah smiled wickedly, "Sup."

Eli put an arm around me, "Hey, ready to go?"

Wesley nodded and Sara walked up to Eli and tapped his nose, "Oh absolutely."

She did NOT just do that!

We waited in the line for what felt like forever, but finally the bouncer let us into the loud club. To my surprise I thought it was pretty cool looking. They had neon lights, twisted bar stools, and it was increasable looking.

Eli smirked at my facial expression, "Hey Alice in Wonderland, what do you think?"

I blushed, "It looks amazing!"

Eli wrapped his arms around me from behind. He whispered in my ear, "Not as amazing as you."

"Eli!" I turned around in his grip and kissed his lips passinaently.

I was about to deepen the kiss when someone behind us tapped my shoulder. We broke apart to find Sarah waiting impatiently, "I need a drink."

"No one's stopping you…" I muttered.

She rolled her eyes, "So what's good here, Elijah?"

No way! No one else calls him Elijah, but me, during sex! Who does she think she is! "He likes Eli."

Eli pulls me tight to his chest, "I think we all need a drink."

Sarah started walking to the bar as Eli whispered to me, "Chill out. I'm not attracted to Sarah."

"But Eli!" I whined.

He rolled his eyes, "No buts. What do you want to drink?"

I blushed, knowing how unfamiliar I was with alcohol, "Um can I just get a coke?"

He nods and walks to the bar as I wait with Wesley, "So what do you think of her?"

He blushed, "She's really pretty but…"

"She's a nut bar?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Maybe, I don't see the chemistry."

I nodded, "I figured, you could do better Wesley."

He smiled, "Thanks Clare."

Eli came back with my coke in hand, "Here you go my lady."

I smiled and took the coke, "Thank you." I took a sip of it, but instantly spit it out.

"Eli! What is that!" I screamed.

He shrugged, "Coke with vodka."

I shoved his chest, "Eli! I said I wanted coke."

He rolled his eyes, "And I wanted you to expand your horizon. I'll go get you a regular coke."

Eli walked off and Wesley looked at me, "So you guys are really in love huh?"

I nodded, "Yes. He is increasable."

"That's good Clare, really good." He encouraged.

I opened my mouth but Eli reappeared, "Regular coke for the sexiest girl in the world."

I blushed, but took my coke. When I sipped it, I was happy to find it was real coke, "Thank you." I pecked his cheek.

"So I think I should go find my date, I'll catch you guys later." Wesley walked away.

A few minutes later Eli looked up at my with a wicked grin on his face. I giggled, "What?"

"Wanna dance with me?" He smirked.

I hesitated, "Like what kind of dance…?"

Eli wrapped his arms around me and I inhaled his sexy masculine scent, "The sexy kind Miss Clare."

I blushed a deep pink, "I- umm."

"You know you wanted to." His voice was so rough. It was actually really sexy.

I shivered, "I don't- I- I don't know how…" I trailed off.

"I can teach you." He pressed his lips to my ear and I gave in. I took his hand and led him to the dance floor.

We got to the middle of the floor and I put my arms around Eli's neck. He sweetly pulled them off and flipped me so my back was to his chest, "It's just like this Clare." He put his ringed rough hands on my hips and moved my hips against his front.

At first I felt totally awkward. Like who would want to do this, but after a few minutes I got the hang of it and Eli moved his hands from my hips to slip them under my shirt. Normally I would be appalled at this act in public, but this club felt like another world! So I let it slide.

I moved my hands and wrapped my fingers in his sexy dark hair. A stupid fast beat pop song came on, but all I could think of was getting closer to Eli and grinding harder and harder into him.

Just when it was feeling like complete ecstasy, Sarah broke us apart, "Eli! I'm drunk!"

Really? Now!

A/N: Ignore the boyfriend comment in my previous note, he was an ass so whatever.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! So here goes another chapter! I have the weekend off and I'm doing a Gilmore Girls marathon. My goal is to get all my stories updated so some might just be a little fluffed if I'm out of inspiration. Please do not forget to review! I love you guys so much!

Eli's POV:

Great. Just fucking great. Sarah just ruined me and Clare's moment and she's drunk. What am I supposed to do?

Clare wrapped her arms tight around me, "We should take her home."

I shook my head as Sarah grabbed another drink, "But we were in the middle of our dance…"

Clare shook her head, "No. Let's just get her home."

I nodded, "We should find Wesley."

Clare pulled out her phone and sent a text, "He said he'll get a ride."

Eli nodded and he drove us back to the dorms.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Clare's POV:

When we got back we got Sarah to her room and Eli came back to with me to mine.

When we got their it was weird, I won't lie. Eli noticed I felt slightly awkward and he pulled me to the bed and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "Eli…it's her."

"Sarah?" He asked.

I nodded, humiliated, "Eli I'm sorry…" My voice broke. I don't know why I was so emotional but I was crying my eyes out.

Eli shook his head, "Shhh, Clare baby don't cry." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tight to his chest.

I only cried harder, "Eli I know you love me, but look at her!"

He held my waist tightly, "Clare she is NOTHING to me. NOTHING do you hear me?"

I rolled my eyes, "She's gorgeous and you know it."

He took my face roughly in course hands, "Clare snap the fuck out of it! You weren't even drinking! Where is this coming from!"

I pulled from his grasp and got off the bed. I ran to the couch and curled up crying my eyes out. Eli got up and ran after me. He scooped me back up and I cried hard, "Hey shhh I'm sorry Clare, I was a dick."

I shook my head, "Don't you get it! She's skinny and sexy and funny and wild and she's fucking perfect for you!"

Eli kissed my lips, "How do you not understand how much I love you! God, I thought we had finally put this conversation to rest!"

All this only made me feel worse, "Well I guess we haven't!"

Eli huffed before he scooped me up off the couch and brought me back to the bed. He dropped me on my ass, "Fine! If you don't believe me I will just have to show you how much I love you!"

I opened my mouth but he shoved his lips onto mine. He kissed me furiously. He touch was gentle but full of passion and love. Before I would get a breath in all of our clothes were shed and he was preparing to enter me. His eyes were filled with terror and sadness. He groaned as he pushed into me, "Clare….I fucking love you…."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

When I woke up Eli was stroking my hair and I saw tears streaming down his face. I opened my mouth to say something but he shook his head, "I'm sorry Clare."

I sat up and pressed my back to his chest, "Why are you sorry, I should be the one apologizing."

"I didn't even ask if it was okay or if you wanted to last night." He looked really upset and I hate causing him pain.

I grabbed Eli's hand and pulled his arms around my waist, "It' okay, I know I was talking crazy last night. I don't know what got into me." I stated.

Eli nodded, but he still had tears streaming down his face. I quickly wiped them away, "Eli baby what's wrong?"

He shrugged, "Clare do you ever feel like I don't love you?"

I shook my head, "No. I honestly know that you love me, but that doesn't mean I don't get jealous or insecure."

Eli nodded, "I wish you wouldn't. Clare I think your gorgeous, but your sexy too. You are funny but you are also smart. And skinny isn't sexy to me, I love your sexy curves."

"Really?" I blushed.

He nodded, "You are the girl for me Miss Edwards, no one else."

I smiled widely as I held onto his arms, "Really? Do you mean it?"

Eli leaned close to me and pressed his face into my hair to inhale my scent, "Yes, I love you so much Clare."

I turned to kiss him quickly, "I love you too, I'm so sorry about last night."

He shook his head, "Let's just forget about that and remember the good stuff."

I laughed, "Like what?"

He smirked, "Grinding."

I blushed a really deep red, "Oh ummm that happened….."

He chuckled, "What's the matter Clare? Are you embarrassed?"

I nodded, "A little…."

He kisses my temples, "Don't be."

Hesitantly, I ask, "So umm …. How was it?"

Eli smirks at me, "You my dear are quite sexy."

"Oh really?" I ask as I run my bare foot up his bare leg.

He nods as he begins to kiss my neck, "I was so hard until Sarah interrupted us. I'm surprised you didn't say anything about it."

I blushed, "I was wondering what was poking me."

Eli rolled his nose, "Oh I think you knew."

I giggled, "Maybe …"

Eli began to kiss my neck sensually, "I loved the way you were grinding on me."

I started to blush like mad, "I loved the way you felt against me."

Eli smiled, "Well why don't we relive it?"

I giggled as he crawled on top of me, "How do you plan to do that?"

Eli kissed my lips, "Patients Clare."

A/N: Reviews?


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Okay who saw the new Degrassi? Jenna and KC as are going to fail as parents (no offense to Jenna and KC fans of course). Okay so let me take on second to say that Fitz seriously rocked that cut, but when he lifted his shirt, the lack of six pack made me sad. But I have to say I kind of hate Fitz for putting all of that 'I like you' stuff on Clare. I know that we all have home problems and I think its great the Fitz came to Clare for that, but using her when she is venerable to him is just wrong. But the Eclare sexiness was great! I especially loved Eli's ending to his horror story (I'm a masochist). **Anyway, I'm at 56 reviews, so how about I get up to 70, and then I will update.** Thank you guys so much for the reviews, they were great! And for those of you that read What a Sexy Creation, it will be continued! I love you guys!

P.S. When Eli yelled "I Love Clare Edwards!" I wanted to kiss him (well I always do, but I wanted to kiss him even more now!)

Oh and one more thing, I don't know if you guys will click to this story line, but I hope you guys like it, because I'm going to do it.

Eli's POV:

Lately Clare has been acting a little weird. She has not seemed as happy lastly and I'm starting to wonder if it's my fault. I think it's time that we talk. I hope she isn't still mad about the Sarah incident at the club, that wouldn't end well.

I decided to text her:

_Hey baby, can we talk? Nothing bad, so don't freak out. _

I pressed the green send button and sat down to wait for her to text back. After five minutes of painful waiting she responded:

_I'm outside your door, open up!_

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I went to open the door. Clare smiled at me. She looked cute in one of my jackets and her new skinny jeans. They hugged her curves nicely.

Clare leaned up and kissed my lips quickly as she came into my apartment, "Hey you."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to the couch, "Hey yourself, you look incredible."

Clare blushed, "Thank you."

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked me as she tucked one of her amazing curls behind her hair.

I took both of her hands in mine, "I was just wondering if you were okay? Lately you just have seemed….sad. I just need to know what's going on before I jump to conclusions."

She nodded, "I'm sorry. It's just, here, in college, I don't have many girlfriends."

I raised an eyebrow, "Do you have something you want to tell me….?"

Clare smacked my shoulder, "Eli! You know good and well what I mean!"

I chuckled a bit and kissed Clare's hair, "So sorry love. So why don't you make some friends?"

"Umm Eli I'm going to- well I want to- ummm how would you feel if I joined a sorority?" Clare asked as she looked up at me shyly.

I smiled, "Clare I'm not going to tell you what to do. I think a sorority would be great for you."

She smiled widely and her blue eyes lit up, "Really?"

I nodded, "Of course blue eyes."

Clare jumped onto my lap and kissed my lips, "You know you could join a fraternity."

I hesitated, I know the brotherhood thing is cool and all, but me, at a fraternity? I don't know. Maybe I could try it. I know pledge week is coming up, "Oh umm would you like that?"

Clare jumped into my lap and smiled as she bounced on my lap and nodded, "Mm hm."

I kissed the corner of her mouth, "I'll try."

She smiled mischievously as she slowly unzipped my jacket from her body. Underneath I saw what she was wearing and I pressed a kiss to her bare chest, "Were you planning this?"

She giggled as she began to strip me, "Yes."

A/N: I know, I know, Eli in a fraternity? Weird right? No. I have ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! 71 is awesome! **How about 85 for an update? That's manageable right?** Yay! Awesome! Anyways, this chapter is going to be Clare's visits to the sorority and next chapter is Eli going to fraternities. Sounds good? Great!

Disclaimer: I do not own nor know anything about the sororities I mention; I just needed to use names.

Clare's POV:

Fiona came over the night of rush to help me get ready. I really wanted the girls at rush and the girls in the sororities to like me, so Fiona agreed to help me out a little.

I rushed over to the door when I heard her knocking, "Clare open up!"

I giggled as I opened the door, "I have one hour until rush, you think you can help me that fast?"

Fiona put her hands on her hips, "I don't know…. It will be a challenge, but honey there is no challenge I cannot handle."

I sat down on my bed as Fiona tore through my closet. After about three minutes she held a pair of dark blue jeans and a purple off the shoulder. She explained her choices, "It's cute but won't under dress you, so they know you know you don't need to dress up to be hot."

I smiled, "Thanks Fi. I'll go put it on."

She stopped me, "No, make up first, so we don't mess up the clothes."

I nodded, "Okay cool."

"Go, sit." Fiona gestured to the make up table and I sat down.

I sit down in the chair and she grabs some brushes and gets to work. I just close my eyes and wait. When she finishes, I look in the mirror and smile. My make up looks amazing!

I smiled as I hugged her tightly, "Thank you so much! It looks great!"

She smiles, "I do good work. Now put on your clothes and I'll puff up your hair a bit."

"Okay, be back." I walked over to the bed and quickly slipped out of my clothes and changed into the ones Fiona picked out for me.

Fiona giggled and bounced a little, "You look great!"

I giggled and blushed, "Thank you."

Fiona smiled, "Hey I hope you don't mind, but Eli… well he-"

She was cut off by Eli opening the door and barging in, "I hope you girls are decent, well Fiona."

He smiled when he sees me and he wraps his arms around me, kissing my cheek, "You look amazing."

I blushed, "Thank Fiona, she did it."

Eli smiled at her, "I need to get a shot of my pretty lady pre rushing. My last few moments of innocent Clare."

I roll my eyes, "Innocent Clare is always around for you…"

Fiona cleared her throat, "I believe that's my cue to leave."

I looked at her, "You don't have to go."

She shook her head, "I was going over to meet Adam anyways, have fun tonight Clare bear."

Fiona walked out of the door and I turned to Eli. He smirked at me and leaned forward to kiss me, but I pushed him back, "Uh, uh, uh, you can't, you'll mess up my make up."

"But ." Eli whined.

I giggled, "Chill out doctor doom. Hey don't you have rush tonight?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "Tomorrow. Are you going to help me get ready?" He chuckled.

I blushed, "If you want me to….?"

Eli nodded eagerly, "Hell yes! Hey you got to go!"

I got up and we walked out the door. He walked with me until I saw the other girls and the tour guide waiting with them, "Let's go ladies."

I pecked Eli's cheek, "I'll call you later!" And I ran off.

"So here we are at Alpha gamma delta, I hope you girls enjoy!" The tour guide said. All the girls rushed into the house and began to mingle with the actives. For some reason I felt a little out of place. I looked up on the wall and saw athletic plaques. No wonder I felt lost. Obviously this house was not for me.

"This is the Alpha omicron pi house, enjoy ladies." The tour guide says.

I smiled at the house. It was nice. A girl in a blue top came up to me, "Hi! I'm Alyssa! And you are?"

I smiled at her shyly, "I'm Clare."

"Tell me about you Clare." She giggled.

In a way she scared me, but I could tell she was trying, "Well I'm a freshmen, majoring in English. I have a boyfriend, his name is Eli-"

She cut me off, "What house?"

"Ummm Arnold's Apartments?" I said.

She giggled, "Very funny."

"Not a joke." I say.

Alyssa nods and walks off. Okay, not the house for me either.

"Well for those of you who haven't found your match yet, maybe Alpha pi will be the one!" The guide lady says.

The girls eagerly run into the house and I climb up the steps, there has to be like a million of them! But it is a nice house, really nice.

I go inside and find awards covering the wall for number one house, it was pretty impressive.

A girl eyed me up and down before walking up to me, "Clare?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

She eyed me up and down again, "You were quite the child at Degrassi, I heard you got a principle fired for calling you a bitch, impressive."

I smiled, "Thanks?"

She nodded, "I like you, so does my house. I think you would like Alpha Pi."

"I'll consider it." I replied.

"So this is the final stop ladies, enjoy and go mingle!" The tour guide lady said.

Kappa Kappa Gamma. It was nice, apparently they were known for their leadership.

I walked in and made my way around the room. A few actives said hi to me and I liked it, it felt comfortable. They had a few awards and a lot of pictures on the wall.

I was about to leave when a girl caught up to me, "Hi."

I smiled, "Hey."

She hugged me, "I'm Emma" (A/N: Yes Emma from Degrassi, I love her and Manny, so I'm bringing them in.)

She releases me, "I'm Clare."

"I know." She said.

"How?" I asked, but I clarified, "I mean a lot of actives I have met know the future pledges."

She laughed, "We get pledge profiles, just a little background on the rushies."

I nodded, "Oh okay."

"Well let me tell you a little about Kappa Kappa Gamma. We are known for our leadership and our kick ass grades. Plus we happen to be the most envirmentally conservative house on campus." She said with a big smile.

I opened my mouth but a long haired girl came up to Emma, "Em, I have some rushies for you to meet."

Emma smiled, "Sure, oh Clare this is Manny, she's the president of Kappa Kappa Gamma."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you."

She hugged me too, "You too! Here, I'll show you around!" And we walked away. I like it here.

A/N: 90 reviews for an update? Yes? Cool!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! First of all, I get a request for my twitter, so you guys can follow me at degrassibear I don't go on much but if people follow I will try to tweet what story I update and all the Degrassi goodness I can okay?

Second of all I need to apologize for taking forever to update this! I have been really focused on other stories, and I promise to give this one its proper attention in the future! I am sorry!

I love you guys! So much okay? Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

Also, if I have this info wrong, I am so sorry! I am going off what I used online, so don't take anything I say about these fraternities seriously okay?

Eli's POV:

Clare was over at my apartment tearing through my closet while I lounged on the bed. She did not trust my dressing expertise to make a good first impression! Most would be insulted, but when she wasn't being my amazing girlfriend Clare had a tendency to baby me, so I let her because it made her happy.

When she picked a good outfit, she came over to the bed, taking my large hands in her tiny ones, and she pulled me up. I wrapped my arms around her after she laid out the close, "So what do you think?" She asked with a satisfied smirk.

I placed a hard kiss her temple, "I think you are perfect."

She giggled, "I'm serious."

I chuckled, "So am I."

She blushed, "What do you think about the clothes though?"

I looked over at them. She wants me to wear dark blue shinny jeans, a white tee and my black hoodie. I wrinkle my nose, "Black jeans maybe?"

She shakes her head, "Not for first impression, dark blue still captures your dark style, but it is more approachable than black. Trust me."

I thought about it. I guess she is right. Plus she will be happy if I agree with her, so I smile, "What would I do without you?"

Of course, her face lights up, "You would be sad and lonely."

I kiss her lips, "I love you."

She smiles before pecking both my cheeks, "I love you too, and you're going to be late."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I had a little surprise for Eli tonight. I talked to girl in my Advanced lit class and her boyfriend is in the Lambda Chi Alpha and they are throwing a huge rush party. It's the last stop for the boys on the rush tour. Girls are not technically allowed….but she said girlfriends and any girl who can tie a cherry stem in her mouth drunk are welcome.

I decided to dress in a blue tank with a green sweater, black skinny jeans, and my black converse. I thought I looked decent, so I added some lips gloss and walked out the door.

~ # ~ # ~# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

First stop on the rush tour was Alpha Delta Phi. According to a guy next to me, Tim Tyler, they were the brains on campus. Tim Tyler was the cream of the crop when it came to smarts, but socially….good luck kid.

When we walk inside most of the guys are picked up by actives, but Tim Tyler pushes his way up to the president. Just as expected Tim Tyler is shut down. Poor kid.

I make my way to the back and sit down by a wall. A guy comes up to me and he smiles, "Hi, I'm Sean."

I smile, "Eli."

"So what do you think?" He asks casually.

I shrug, "Cool house, but I don't know."

Sean smiles and whips out all of his "let me try to tell you why you should kill to be here" facts, "We have the highest house GPA here. We have the finest and most beautiful ladies to mix with and the president Kyle, man he owns the coolest boat house!"

I nod, "That's cool, but whatever house my girlfriend likes is what I'm going with. I'm doing this for her."

Sean nods, "Oh I see." He smiles, "Well consider us okay? We would love to have you." And he walks off.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Delta Upsilon was the next stop. These guys, according to Tim Tyler, were the rock stars of campus. People loved these guys! They were good looking but not much substance, well at least according to Tim Tyler.

Everyone enters the house and pretty much the same thing happens. Actives pick up potential pledges, the horn dogs try to scope out the girls, and Tim Tyler is rejected by yet another president. Poor kid.

Again, I sit down by a wall. A guy dressed in a blue Abercrombie top and kakis comes over to me, "Hi."

I smile, "Hi."

"So do you like the house?" He asks.

"Honestly?" I ask.

He nods. I sigh, "It's not the place for me. I'm not really the jock popular type."

The guy laughs, "I know, you would be eaten alive here, just like Tiny Timmer or whatever." He walks off as he points to Tim Tyler.

~ # ~ # ~ #~ # ~ # ~# ~

The final stop for the night was apparently the party place. According to Tim Tyler the Lambda Chi Alpha house is the biggest party house on campus. I was pretty excited when we went inside.

The house was kind of beat up, but it's cool because the second I walked in I was caught by an active, "Hey man, I'm Ryan, you are?"

"Eli." I smile.

He smiles back, "Well Eli, welcome to Heaven on Earth." He opens the back doors to the most kick ass party I have ever seen!

There was tons of booze and people and dancing and doing body shots. I scanned the yard and smiled. There stood Clare, smiling at me.

I walked over to her and kissed her firmly, "How did you know?"

She smiled, "I know people."

I smiled back at her, "Ready for the party of your life?"

She smiled, "I'm ready for you."

A/N: Parties and decisions next chapter! And the return of Tim Tyler!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! So I am at 91 reviews, so if we could get me up to 100, I will update okay? I want to update one more story today and then I want to work on a new one shot I have in mind. I can't promise it will all get done, but I will do my best! I love you guys!

I try to dedicate my chapters a lot, but sometimes I don't. Usually I dedicate to reviews that always review my stories, or just someone who leaves me a super long special review, so this chapter is for lolgurl, I liked your idea!

Eli's POV:

Clare was grinding on me like my little animal. I don't know what got her so frisky tonight, but I was loving very second of it. I tell you what; this girl knows how to move her ass on me.

I wrapped my arms around her chest from behind her, "Have you seen my girlfriend, short, beautiful, and Saintly?"

Clare giggled, "Why would you want saintly when you could have sexy?"

"Tonight I love Miss Sexy, but I want my Saint back in the morning okay?" I chuckled.

Clare threw her head back against my shoulder, "Yeah well your Saint likes to have fun too, I'm keeping her hostage for the night." She giggled.

I tickled her sides slightly, "Then let's enjoy this night we have." I leaned in to kiss her, but some drunk slammed into me. I was going to tell him off, but I turned around to see Tim Tyler covered in his vodka.

"Eli! Man!" He hugged me, which covered me in vodka.

I raised an eyebrow, "Tim?"

He grabbed a beer from some random girl and began to drink it, while trying to talk, "I'll-I'll tell you and your" He stumbled, "Pretty…she's hot man!"

He pointed at Clare and she giggled, "Hi, I'm Clare."

I pulled her to my side, "And she's mine, she's just really nice."

"Yours? EH! Bro y-y-you are one lucky man!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Some people stared and I just smiled weakly, "Okay Tim, how much have you had to drink tonight?"

He laughs, "I don't know maybe two-three t-twenty?"

Clare gives me _that_ look and I know what I have to do. I put my arm around his shoulders, "Okay, come on, let's go."

"No! I was just…" He pushed me off of him and he puked all over the yard.

Clare's eyes widened, "Oh okay, where do you live Trey?"

"It's Tim!" He corrected as he threw up again.

Clare held his curly black hair out of his face until he finished up. Clare took a tissue from her purse to wipe his mouth, "Let's get you home."

"Thank you kind lady…" He mumbled.

I took his other arm to help him, "My lady, remember that"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Are you gonna be okay?" Clare asked Tim.

He was curled up in bed, we got him back after much difficulty and a few rude comments to professors he will probably pay for later. But he nodded, "Yeah, I'm good, thanks guys, and Eli, I'm sorry if I screwed up the frat thing for both of us."

I smiled and shook my head, "Just water under the bridge my friend. I was only in it for my pretty lady anyway." I gave Clare's shoulder a squeeze.

She smiled. Tim smiled too, "I appreciate it, hey maybe we could hang out sometime if you want guy time."

I nodded, "Yeah, that would be cool, I'll see you soon okay? I think you're in my French class."

He smiled, "Bye."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"You know it's a shame Miss Sexy is gone, I didn't get to see much of her tonight." I smirked as we walked into Clare's dorm room.

She smiled mischievously at me, "Who said she's gone?"

Clare pushed me onto the bed and attacked my neck. I smirked as my hands slid down to her butt, "You little devil."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

A few hours later, Clare and I were panting on Fiona's desk. We had gone nuts tonight; I can't believe how good it was.

Someone started pounding on the door, "Clare open up, I forgot my key!" Fiona!

Clare scrambled to grab her robe. While I dove under the covers of her bed.

Clare opened the door and Fiona smiled her crooked smile, "I need my key."

Clare handed her the key, "Here."

Fiona rolled her eyes, "Tomorrow we are going to talk about sound proofing this room Miss "Oh! Oh! Eli! More!"

Clare's eyes widened, "That wasn't me!"

Fiona shook her head, "I'm going to Adam's, make sure you clean off my desk before tomorrow."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

The next morning I was on my way to class when I was stopped by a tall guy with long reddish brown hair, "Hey Clare!" He ran over to me.

I smiled politely, "Hi?"

He smiled and stuck out his hand, "I'm Ryan, president of Lambda Chi Alpha, I met your boyfriend last night… well I think I did, he was the gothic looking guy right?"

I giggled, but nodded, "Yeah, that would be Eli."

"Eli! I knew it started with an E." He said, as he wrote the name down on his hand with a pen, "I was wondering if I could get his number from you, I wanted to ask him something."

I don't know if I should give away his cell number, so I gave him Eli's apartment phone number, "Okay, thanks, I'll see you around hopefully!" And he walked away.

I wonder what he wanted with Eli; I hope it wasn't about Tim puking all over his grass!

A/N: So? Reviews? Yes?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! I have 96 reviews, so let's get to 100 okay?

I want to talk about the Degrassi season finale. If we want Eclare to keep going, we need to say so. We need to blog, write, face book, tweet, my space, whatever you do, let the writers know what you want. If everyone one tells them we won't watch with Eclare, they won't have any viewers and they will have to bring Eclare back if they want a show. I know it's a long shot, but I think we have to give it a shot. I love you guys, and thank you so much for the amazing reviews, I love you guys!

New story is up called Save Me, Because I Need You Tonight, it's my take on Drop The World Pt. 2, check it out! And please review it!

Eli's POV:

I decided to skip my lit society class and go home to sleep off my hang over. When I got there, the phone was ringing. I grabbed it, while heading to my bed, "Hello?" I yawned.

"Hey Eli, its Ryan, from Lambda Chi Alpha." He said.

I stripped off my shirt, "Oh hey, what's up?"

I pulled off my uncomfortable jeans as he talked, "You need to be at the house, tonight no later than 8:30, got it?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Caused we pick you bro! Oh and bring that kid that puked on the lawn too okay? You guys are friends right?" He asked.

"Tim?" I clarified.

"Yeah!" He said excitedly, "Man that kid was hilarious, we want him too."

I chuckled, me and Tim in a frat together. Weird, but I guess I'll take it, "Um, okay, alright I'll be there."

"Alright cool, see you tonight." He hung up the phone.

Well, screw my nap; I have to go find Clare!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I was sitting in my Bio chem. Class, when I heard someone whisper, "Clare"

I sit right by the door in the back so I heard it easily. I tried to discreetly look back.

Eli. I smiled, "What are you doing here!" I whispered.

He smirked, "Come here."

"I'm kinda in class?" I say.

He chuckled, "Same old Saint Clare, come on, no one will know."

I rolled my eyes, and jumped down from my chem. Station. I quickly ran out the door, giggling.

Eli grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. He lifted me up and spun me in circles as he hugged me.

I giggled, "Eli!"

He kissed my lips hard, "I got in!"

"Got in what?" I asked as he put me down.

He smiled "Lambda Chi Alpha! Can you believe it! They want me! Oh and Tim too!"

"The drunk guy that puked on my new shoes?" I asked.

Eli nodded, "Yeah, that's the one! I need you to come over for a little while; I need you to pick out my clothes."

"Aw you want to make a good impression!" I giggled.

Eli blushed, "….yeah…"

I cupped his face, "Eli! That's so cute! You're like a baby on Christmas."

He rolled his eyes and removed my hands from his face so he could hold them, "Will you come? Please?"

I looked back at my chem. Class, trying to decide what is more important. I chose Eli, "Alright, but only for a little while, I want to make my last class okay?"

Eli nodded, "Of course, thanks Clare."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"So how do I look?" I asked as I stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of black jeans, my black blazer, and a light green button up.

Clare handed me my converse, "Put these on and you're perfect."

I sat down on the couch and slipped on the shoes. Clare walked over and plopped down on my lap, "Call me after okay?"

I wrapped my arms around her, "I promise. Thanks for coming over."

"I'll always be here when you need me." She smiled at me. Her gleaming blue eyes looked gorgeous today. She was wearing this purple light eyeliner and it made her eyes stand out.

I smiled back at her, "You know you look beautiful?"

She blushed, "Thanks…"

"I should go, but you can stay if you want, what's mine is yours." I smiled.

She shook her head, "I have to get back to class anyway, I'm just going to raid your fridge first…"

I chuckled and kissed her head, "You can eat whatever you like."

"Oh I will." She smirked.

I sighed, "I have to go pick up Tim, I told him I would drive."

"Aw bromance!" She giggled.

I lifted her off my lap and we walked over to my door. I handed her my apartment keys, "Lock up whenever you go okay? I promise, I'll get you a set of your own keys this weekend."

She put her hands on her hips, "What if I don't want to leave?"

I moved her hands from her hips to mine and leaned down to press a sexy kiss on her perfect lips, "Then I will see you tonight."

She giggled and pushed me off, "Go, I'll see you around."

"Tonight?" I asked.

She reached for my hips and spun me around. She pressed on my butt and shoved me out the door, "Bye Eli."

"I'll call you!" I shouted as I ran down to Morty.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When I got to Tim's dorm, I knocked and waited. He was taking forever and I was hearing a weird noise coming from the room, "Tim! Man are you okay?"

No answered. I twisted the door knob and sure enough it was unlocked. When I opened the door, naked Tim fell off the bed and whatever naked girl he was with screamed.

"Eli! I'll be out in a sec!" I shut the door and closed my eyes, praying for the image to go away. Little, smart, creepy Tim Tyler was having sex! With the door unlocked!

I waited and waited and debated running away, but Tim finally came out, "Um hey…sorry about that."

"How?" I asked as we walked.

He raised an eyebrow and hopped into Morty, "How what?"

I started the car, "How are you having sex!"

"Well I start by…" He chuckles, "Ouch dude."

"Sorry, I just…" I stopped myself.

But he finished, "Just don't get how a nerd like me can have sex? I get it, no offense taken. I have a few girls in my life."

"A few?" I ask as we pull in the house.

He shrugs, "Ladies love me."

We get out of the car and walk up to the door. There is a messy sign says:

**Freshmeat out back!**

We both shrug at each other and walk to the back. When we open the gate, we get blindfolded. Someone laughs, "Welcome to Lambda Chi Alpha suckers!"

A/N: What are they going to do with them? Review if you want to know, may or may not involve strippers, makeovers and pissed off girlfriends.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone. I know I have not updated in a while, believe me I know. But I need you guys to know why before you get mad at me. Guys I'm swamped. Until summer, I can only update so many stories at a time. Please be patient with me. until I say I quit on a story, there will be an update.

My mom's home town was torn apart in the Alabama tornado. Pleasant Grove Alabama was a huge piece of my childhood and now it's ripped to shreds. I have relatives and friends down there, so I am sorry if I just was not up to updating. Honestly, I still am not up to it, but I will force myself to because the world has to go on, right?

Eli's POV:

"Welcome to Lambda Chi Alpha suckers!" Some guys covered my eyes with a bandana. What the hell!

I tried to pull it off, "What the hell guys!"

I recognized Ryan's voice, "Sorry pledge take it like a man."

Two guys gripped my shoulders and started pulling me somewhere, "Where are you taking us?" Tim whined.

I chuckled lightly as I tried to walk in step with the mystery abductors.

"A place, now shut up." Ryan said.

We walked into what I assume was the house and the guys tried to lead us upstairs.

Someone kicked a door open and the guys tore off our blind folds. I stood in shock as I saw a few of the other pledges tied up while the actives stuck them in dresses and…..makeup?

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Hey Clare, it's Amy, from lit." A girl spoke to me through my phone.

I smiled, "Oh hi."

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party tonight? Lambda Chi Alpha is doing a little…welcoming party for the pledges." She said in a cheery tone.

"I would love to!" I said, feeling too eager.

She spoke, "Awesome, but we have to come dressed as sexy men okay? Here, come over to my dorm I can lend you something."

What? "Why sexy men?" I asked.

She giggled, "Don't worry, all the girls have to, you'll see when you get there. I'm room 456 come over in a hour okay?" And she hung up.

What?

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Aw Eli you look so pretty." Ryan mocked me as one of the guys finished curling my hair.

I glared at him, "Yeah it's just hilarious to you isn't it?"

He shrugged, "Yeah."

I continued to glare at him and he chuckled and patted my shoulder, "It's just a part of pledging man, nothing personal."

I rolled my eyes as the guys got to work on the only makeup I was familiar with, my eyeliner.

They stared smudging it and I stopped them, "Wait! You're doing it wrong!"

"What!" They turned around and laughed.

I shook my head, "Years of high school experience."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Clare you look hot!" Amy brought me out to her full length mirror and I blushed.

I was wearing a pair of short black shorts, a white button down with ruffles, a black blazer, a top hat, and black flats.

I giggled, "I look hilarious!"

She nodded, "Just like me!"

She was wearing a similar outfit, but in a navy grey instead of black.

I smiled and pulled out my phone, "Face range picture!"

She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek from behind as I took the picture. We both giggled, "Come on, let's go harass the boys."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

When we got the house there was a note on the door:

**Fresh meat out back**

Oh no. Amy giggled, "Come on."

We walked to the backyard and there was a huge party! I think this one was bigger than the rush party.

All the girls were dressed as men. I saw some of the actives in regular clothes, but then I saw the pledges….

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

All of us pledges stood together awkwardly in the backyard. All of us were wearing dresses, high heels, and of course makeup.

I was wearing a short pink prom dress that clashed with my leg hair. It was probably the worst moment of my life, but it only got worse when I looked across the yard to see Clare. Shit.

"Eli! What happened!" She came rushing over to me. She was dressed as a man, but she looked incredibly sexy.

I blushed, "Pledge rituals…?"

She giggled, "How long do you have to wear that ridiculous thing?"

"I have no clue." I told her.

"Well um what do we do now?" She asked uncomfortably.

I shrugged, "I have no clue."

Ryan came walking up to us, "Alright Eli, you ready to get out of that outfit?"

My eyes widened, "Yes!"

He chuckled and nodded his head, "There is only one thing you have to do…"

"And that is?" I asked.

He smirked, "A picture with your beautiful girlfriend….well boyfriend tonight."

Clare giggled, "Do I get a copy of this."

Ryan nodded, "Hell yeah. Now get on up there."

Clare jumped up next to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I blushed as he took the picture, "Alright Clare, he's all yours."

"Bye Ryan." We both said as he walked away.

Clare smiled at me sympathetically, "Oh baby." She wiped my lipstick with her hand gently and tugged on my arm, "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up."

A/N: Next chapter Clare has some news for Eli.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Wow I can't believe how amazing you guys have been! Thank you all so much for such an amazing support system. You guys really do keep me going.

I had to write an English paper a while ago about what inspires me and I said my inspiration is my fanfiction reviewers. I could not express how much I love you guys. Thank you so much for everything. I love you!

Oh and That Summer almost has three hundred, so let's get there okay?

One more thing for my Eli, if you see this, you are doing a great job so far, I hope we get to have a good conversation soon, to show everyone how great our new Eli is!

FRIENDS-titanic-degrassilover happy late birthday! This is for you!

Julia, I really hope you feel better, I wish I could do something, but unfortunately all I can do for you is update, love you!

Also, it's mother's day weekend, so please don't expect a lot of updates, my mom is my best friend so I will be with her all weekend.

Clare's POV:

I brought Eli back to his apartment after the party. I could not believe my baby was covered in makeup and wearing a dress! I felt terrible about it!

He was miserable the whole night. Even though the guys said he could change, they took all the pledges overnight bags so they were forced to stay in the dresses the whole party. It was ridiculous!

I loved that Eli was happy though. He really liked this fraternity and he was excited about it. Eli never gets like this, so I did my best to support him even if I had mixed feelings about the whole thing.

We walked inside and I flipped on the light, "Come on, let's get you clean."

Eli and I walked to the bathroom. He kicked off the high heels quickly. I spun him around, "Here, let me get his off of you." I pulled at the buttons on the dress and tried to get it off of his body.

Eli shook out of the dress and kicked it across the room. He wrapped his arms around me, "How do you wear those stupid things?"

I wrapped my arms around his back, "It's a skill." I tilted my head to kiss his cheek, "How are you feeling?"

Eli smiled, "I'm okay, can you just get this stuff off my face?"

I nodded and grabbed a bottle of makeup remover I leave here for me. I dumped a little on a tissue and began to wash off his face. Eli laid his head back against my stomach as I got the last remains of the makeup off of his face.

Eli smiled before reading up for my face and pulling it down to kiss me. He got up and wrapped his arms around me, "I love you Clare, thank you for being patient with me."

I smiled at him and pulled him in for another kiss, "I love you too Eli, I'll always be patient with you."

"So have you picked your sorority yet?" He asked as I changed out of my outfit and into one of his black button ups.

I sighed as we crawled into his big warm bed with him, "I guess it's time I talk to you about that huh?"

Eli pulled me to his chest, "Yeah, what's up?"

I inhaled his manly scent, "I don't think I want to join a sorority…."

"What!" He asked.

I sighed, "It's not what I expected it to be, I did not really bond with those girls."

Eli nodded, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "I told Emma this morning it just isn't my thing. I was talking to Amy about it and she said she rushed too, last year and so her boyfriend agreed to do it too, he fell in love with it, she hated it."

Eli perked up, "Amy?"

I smiled, "I have a class with her, her boyfriend is in Lambda Chi Alpha, she's the girl I went to the party with…"

Eli smiled wide, "So you made a new friend?"

I giggled and nodded, "I did."

"Clare! That's great!" He smiled, but then he frowned, "So….does that mean I should quit?"

"No!" I threw my hands up in defense, "no of course not! Eli I have seen how happy those guys make you, you have to stay."

Eli goes back to smiling, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Positive."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Tim and I sat on the couches as we waited for the actives to come to the meeting. When they got there, Kyle, one of the actives, pushed us off the couch. He rolled his eyes, "Pledges."

He chuckled and ruffled our hair as we glared at him, "Nothing personal, think of it like…hazing?"

Tim leaned over to me and whispered, "Oh that sounds so much better…"

I chuckled and high fived him before another active next to Kyle slapped our heads.

Finally, Ryan came in the room, "What's up ladies?" He sat on his president chair, "Okay so as you guys all know Friday is coming up and it's going to be awesome because we are going to have a date night at the bar on campus, Jones. Pledges, you must all find a date and if you don't have one, you're a loser."

One of the pledges, Cody, raised his hand, "Our we in trouble if we don't get a date…?"

Ryan chuckled, "Damn you guys take things so seriously! No, but seriously, try to get a date, we want to see what you guys can come up with okay? So far Eli is kicking all of your asses with that girl of his, Clare is it?"

I smiled with pride and nodded. Ryan chuckled, "She's a hell of a girl, I think her friend is dating Kyle, dude what's your girl's name?"

Kyle smiled, "Amy."

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, that's the girl, anyway boys, date night Friday, go impress us."

A/N: Sorry it's short, I really want to get a chapter of That Summer in for one of my reviewers!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! Sorry I haven't updated many stories lately, I got this huge project that I need to focus on. It's a Romeo and Juliet newspaper. Anyways, I'm just going to get to the story now. I love you guys!

Surprise twist! This is the last chapter! Sorry guys but this story sucks and you all know it. I'm sorry to those who actually like it but I think it's awful and I can't wait to be rid of it. I promise new stories to replace this one okay? Maybe a decent college one? If you guys like my college stories though and you want a good one, send some love to What A Sexy Creation.

Eli's POV:

I woke the next morning with my perfect girlfriend in my arms. I kissed Clare's cheek and her big blue ors fluttered open. Clare slipped her hands down my chest and she clutched the waistband of my boxers, "Hi."

I chuckled, "Hi. Will you do something with me?"

Clare wiggled her nose a little, "Depends, what is it?"

"What happened to I'll do anything for you Eli?" I joked.

Clare rolled her eyes, "What is it Eli?"

I smiled, "The house is doing a date night tonight and well…I want you to be my date."

"Really? That sounds like fun! I wonder if Amy's going, I think I'll call her." Clare hopped out of bed and started dialing my phone.

I called from the bed, "Is that a yes!"

"Maybe!"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Okay what about this?" Amy came out of her bedroom wearing a short black shirt and a red strapless top.

"You look great!" I smiled.

Amy blushed, "Thanks. Hey I have something for you."

Amy went to her closet and started going through clothes. She pulled out a white pair of skinny jeans and a green halter top, "Try this."

I thought the top was a little more flashy than I would usually go for, but it was paired with the skinny jeans, so I tried it.

When I came out Amy smiled wide, "Okay, you look hot!"

I giggled, "You think so?"

She nodded, "Defiantly!"

I smiled, as we walked out the door to meet our boyfriends, "Hey Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

She smiled, "You too."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I waited with Kyle in the hallway in front of Amy's room. I didn't know Kyle was Clare's new friend's boyfriend.

He smiled, "So you date Clare?"

I nodded, "I do."

Kyle smiled, "Amy says she's great."

I smiled, "She is. Clare says the same about Amy."

Kyle chuckled.

The girls came out of the room and I smiled, "You both look beautiful."

Clare blushed, "Thank you."

Amy walked over to Kyle and placed a shameless kiss on his lips, "Hi baby."

"Alright!" I interrupted them, "Let's go."

Clare wrapped her tiny hands around my arm and pulled me through the dorm doors.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I was excited to go to date night….until I found out it was at a bar! I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of Eli's house mates.

Eli waited with me outside the bar, "Come on Clare."

"You can't let me drink too much…" I trailed off.

Eli sighed, "I promise now let's go." And he dragged me inside.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Clare you have to stop." I tried to take her fifth drink from her.

Clare shook me off, "Don't be such a….AMY!"

Clare stumbled off and gave her blonde haired friend a kiss on the cheek, "I love you Amy!"

Amy looked shocked, "Eli how much did you let her drink!"

I shrugged, "….just five…"

"Eli!" Amy shrieked.

I sighed, "I'll get her home."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I rolled over onto Eli, "Babe?"

He smiled, "Hey you."

I kissed Eli's cheek, "What happened last night?"

Eli smirked, "You got trashed then we came back here and you decided you just had to ride me for the next couple hours."

I blushed, "I did NOT do that."

"You do some crazy things when you drink baby girl." Eli chuckled.

I giggled, "Well….oops?"

Eli leaned in and kissed me, "Don't worry about it too much. I explained to the guys and they all laughed at me, so it's okay."

I smiled, "I love you Eli."

Eli smiled, "You know what Clare?"

"What?" I asked.

"This really is a world of wonder and there is no one I would rather be in it with thank you."

A/N: Sorry.


End file.
